mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Riot\AU/THE VILE BLOG FOR VILLAINOUS PEOPLE TO WACK EACH OTHER!
OH, YES HELLO, PEOPLE! This is Riot again, with another failure in the process. So, this is an idea that popped into my head a while ago. I wanted to see who was the most popular villain, so I decided to put them in a contest!!! Uh, yep. You can nominate villains you want to be in the thing, but only one villain per series. I decided that Bowser, Doctor Eggman, Ganondorf, all the other villains from series represented in Brawl, Morcubus and GLaDOS would already be in the thing. Uh, the thing is basically like tornament's in SSBB, but you get to vote who'd going to win the match. Kinda confusing, right? Well, yeah. Uh, I might not allow some villains in the thing, such as a villain from a game that I don't want spoilers to. So, sorry Midnight, but you can't enter that Unwound Future villain in this!!! The winning villain will be honored by me in very special ways (that I'll decide later). You vote for your favorite villain, the one you think is the most entertaining, challenging, strongest, smartest, humorous or most memorable. Uh, yeah. AND IS ANYONE ELSE FOR SKYHEROES TOMORROW!? CAUSE I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uh, the voting won't begin until later for reason's mentioned later in the blog. Here's a list of villain's I've decided so far... Dimentio: Ah, bad ol' Dimentio. Bowser's tried more and Fawful's a better character, but Dimentio is the Italian plumbers strongest foe. He only appear in one game yes, but still. He was playing with Mario and crew the whole time and he's the only reason Mario and his friends survived. Heck, while trying to help Luigi join Mario's group, he killed him with a spell, breaking the brain-washing one of Bleck's lackey's put on him and allowing Mario and friends to get the Pure Heart and have Luigi join there group. Also, the spell he used to kill them was only temporary, so they came back to haunt Bleck, Mimi and O'Chunks. Dimentio waited for the right moment to strike and he did. He waited until Mario used the Pure Hearts to defeat Bleck, then he came out of nowhere, activated the mind control seed he planted inside Weegee, had him fuse with the Chaos Star and then jump inside him and becoming Super Dimentio. Course, despite the perfect plan, he forgot the fact that Weegee isn't the best fight and can only unleash his inner warrior when you insult his stach'. Ivo Robotnik: Although his quotes are repetitive, he makes very fine and fun to defeat mech's. But here's one thing I have to mention. He out-runned Sonic once, and can destroy pillar's with his bare hands. WHAT THE FLIP!? Uh, I could choose an assortment of other villains that have over-shadowed him, but he released/made all the villains that over-shadowed him, so he get's credit for there deed's. For example, he released Chaos, and although Chaos turned on him, Robotnik still got his way, since Chaos destroyed Station Square. In the 2-D Sonic's, the Doctor stole forest animals and used them to power his robots and had them attack many places around the world. Dr. Eggman also tried to use the raw power of the Death Egg, but Sonic and Tails stopped him every time he tried. Egghead tricked Knuckles into helping him many times, but eventually Knuckles realized Eggman was the bad guy. Robotnik also released Shadow (I salute you for that, Robotnik) and tried to use the Eclipse Canon to help force the world to submit to him, then he made Metal Sonic again, but it betrayed him and turned into a super-powerful monster, then he tried to use his Egg Fleet and his "latest and greatest" inventions to defeat GUN and the Black Arms (only ending up admitting Shadow is not a robot), then he and his Negative copy teamed up to take control of the Chaos and Sol universe, but they failed, but Nega came back and captured Eggman and disguised as him. More recently, Eggman has done nothing in Sonic 2006 because of the time paradox, he's tried to steal the ancient treasure of Babylon Garden and the Ark of the Cosmos, then Robotnik used power he absorbed from Sonic and the Chaos Emerald to rip the planet apart and he's presently using the power of the colorful Wisp's to do stuff. Ganondorf: GANON, PUNCH!!! He might be bad in Brawl, but I know you'll agree with me if you see his death scene in Wind Waker. STABBED IN HEAD WITH SWORD AND TRUNED TO STONE AND THEN DROWNED FOR THE WIN!!!! Oh, and he also gets on because he's impossible to beat without Light Arrows. While mentioning light arrows, I also remember his death scene in Twilight Princess, where Link jumps up, stabs him straight in the gut, Ganondorf stands up (somehow) and disappears. He also can turn into a giant evil pig demon thing. I got to find more of his death scenes, cause there so cool and gruesome... But besides the point. This guy has been taking Zelda and the Triforce for ages, whether with Vaati doing his dirty work, going around as the giant pig Ganon or the evil warlock Ganondorf. He also has a pretty cool death seen in the Ocarina of Time, where Zelda stuns him with her magic and Link hits him a couple of times with the master sword, causing some blood to come out, and then stabbing him straight in the head. Andross: ONLY I HAVE THE BRAINS TO RULE LYLAT!!!! Cheesy quote aside, he still manages to practically take over the entire Galaxy. He's managed to make many giant robot weapons, a couple of bio-weapons and has enlisted the help of Star Wolf. He also is an awesome assist trophy in Brawl. Morcubus: OMIGOSH, WE CAN'T LET HIM GET THAT CHEESECAKE RECIPE!!!!! Uh, yeah. Although he's a joke Party, Kingdom and the original, he's much more of a bad guy in the recent games. He tried to kill Sir Charles with a war plane and took Speedville apart so he could turn it into a dump. He also sent his minions to scare off anyone who's a good enough racer to be of a threat. He also tried to win the Ultimate Cup for himself so he could rule Speedville. Later, he turned Paul into a yeti, Carl into a zombie and forced Mike to abandon Evelyn so he could protect the Nightmare Crown. He then used Roger's to corrupt the government, had Derek harass the neighborhood to see if he could find anything to help him find the Crown, he ransacked Evelyn's house, he tried to steal Dogwood, he had Esma and Brandi kill trees and try to shut down Club Candy and get some Destinite, he had Yuki spy on you, then had her trick you into finding the map to the Nightmare Crown and almost took over the world, but was stopped, but Evelyn was sacrificed. Then you had to choose between saving the world from Morcubus forever or abandoning Evelyn and break it to Mike that you ditched her and let her rot in the Nightmare Realm. And then he finally did what many villains tried to do. He took over the world and tried to crush all hope in the world with his vast air force of Chaos Pirates and MorcuBots. What a jerk... Dark Samus: I thought about choosing Mother Brain or Ridley, but even though it only appears as a cameo in the original Metroid Prime, this thing manages to have all of Samus's ability and more. That's OVER 9000!!!!!! I can be more discriptive, but I don't want to. Let's just say Dark Samus and the Metroid Prime are worthy foes of the legendary Samus Aran. GLaDOS: HOW DARE HER/IT!!!! IT LIED ABOUT CAKE!!!! HOW TERRIBLE!!!!! But, it's freakin hilarious! I just couldn't not put it on the list. It has the greatest one-liner quotes ever! It also has these personality cores that are pretty random. It also makes you go through 19 tests, and instead of cake and therapy, you got a platform riding towards a fire! Yay! But you escape your fiery doom. Yeah, I know it stinks. And worst, you then head to where GlaDOS is and you throw it's cores into a fire and GLaDOS explodes, but then sings a song proving it's "Still Alive". It will reappear to give you another shot at the cake in Portal 2. Team Rocket: Team Galactic was originally going to have this spot, but Team Rocket appeared in every anime season, every generation and around 11 games! They also killed a Pokemon! That's impossible, man! It's not just pure evil, but they must have incredible powers if they can kill a Pokemon! Pokemon can suffer the hugest beatings in the world and all they do is faint! Giygas: This thing is insanely creepy. Even though Porky's Pig King Statue is invincible in Brawl, and is practically unbeatable in Mother 3 without an item, and Porky has other machines, Giygas's symbolism and power and it's appearance and backstory and quotes all scream one thing: YO, WE'RE HERE TO SCAR YOU FOR LIFE!! It's speech pattern is crazy ("Ness... I'm H-A-P-P-Y.), it's attacks are super-powerful, it can only be defeated by Paula's Pray, it's music is totally freaky, it was based of a murder scene that one of the developers saw (well, they thought it was something else, but the thing they thought they witnessed is to inappropiate) and although it just looks like a flood of screaming faces, they're is also an outline of an unborn fetus in Giygas's final form. You could say you went back in time to stop Giygas from ever being born! Not only that, but even as an unborn child, PSI Love and Starstorm don't do anything to him in his final form! Pray is the only way to beat him when he wasn't even born! His attacks remind me of Tabuu's Off Waves when Giygas wasn't even born yet! He wasn't even born yesterday and it takes the prayers of not only you party, not only every single character in the game, but also the prayers of the player! IS THAT NOT COMPLETELY CREEPY AND INSANE!? Dark Matter: Although King Dedede is more known as the villain of Kirby, the Dark Matter has taken control of Dedede time and time again. Sometimes, Dedede has even helped Kirby fight against the Dark Matter. And the final boss of Kirby 64 and the leader of Dark Matter, 02, is a blood spewing, giant, eye-ball, angel, thing with a spiked farting tail. WHAT!? AND YOU'RE FIGHTING IT AS A PINK PUFF BALL WITH A FAIRY HELPING HIM! Yeah, it's very strange... King K. Rool: Although Mario and Donkey Kong are technically the same series, I believe that since Donkey Kong is older than even Luigi, his enemy should be included. Uh, yeah. Don't have much to say for him, except he appears not only in a king alias, but in a pirate and scientist one as well. Jah, he's Ginny's uncle. Tabuu: He killed Mario, Peach, Yoshi, DK, Diddy Kong, Link, Zelda, Kirby, Meta Knight, Pikachu, Pokemon Trainer, Lucario, Lucas, Snake, Mr. Game and Watch, the Ice Climbers, ROB, Falco, Fox, Power Suit Samus, Pit, Olimar, Marth, Ike and Captain Falcon with one attack, right after killing Master Hand and Ganondorf. Then, he brings Petey Piranha, Rayquaza, Porky Minch, Ridley, Meta Ridley, Duon and Galleom back to life and makes clones of all the characters except Sonic, Toon Link, Jigglypuff and Wolf, and puts them into a giant maze made of almost every level in the game with almost all the enemies. He also mind controlled Master Hand, blackmailed the Ancient Minister and his ROB's, tricked Ganon, Wario and Bowser, kidnapped Pikachu and Game and Watch, and used them to fuel his factory and make Shadow Bugs, had Samus's suit stolen, got the Halberd captured with Dedede's help, had the Subspace Bombs, Dark Canon's and the Subspace Gunship invented, all while staying in his little world of darkness. Wow... I over-explained him a bit, but who cares? King of Bugs: You probably have no idea who this guy is. His name is Louie, and he's your partner in Pikmin 2. Why is he on here? Well, here's why. Olimar comes back to his planet and see's that his company is bankrupt because Louie was attacked by Rayman and some Rabbids. He feels bad for him, and has Louie come along to help him find treasure on the Pikmin planet so they can pay the company's loan. Louie becomes very helpful and becomes friends with Olimar, the ship and the Pikmin. Soon, Louie has almost as much control over the Pikmin as Olimar does. Then, when all there hard work is finished, you realize that Louie wasn't on your ship. Olimar and the President rush back to save him from any of the preditor's on the planet (and get some extra money). You then find him held captive by a giant spider monster thing with a flamethrower, tazer mines, poison gas and a huge water gun. Olimar battles bravely and loses many Pikmin. He has his Pikmin carry the knocked out Louie back to the ship and all seems well. Well, it is, but Louie has some secrets. Olimar becomes curious if he was controlling the Titan Dweevil, because Louie didn't appear to be harmed by it, it seemed to know how to use the weapons it had, Louie has been playing with bugs his entire life and Louie want's you to call him the "King of Bugs". And I think Louie didn't want to go back to his old life because he didn't want to have to explain the details about his failed mission and the evil space rabbits. Wanna know why? THERE WERE NO SPACE RABBITS! Louie ate the PikPik carrots and lied about it, causing the company to go bankrupt, your ship to be taken, and you have to go to the poison filled, monster invested planet Olimar just escaped from. And he then made you go back to get him, but then he attacks you and embraces his dark side. Mark my words, I bet in Pikmin 3, the King of Bugs will cause trouble once again! And it disturbs me how he can control Pikmin and preadator's on the Pikmin Planet. Clive: Clive is probably the only true villain in an international Professor Layton game. He want's revenge for some random reason and ends up destroying most of London. Then Future Luke, being extremely smart and dumb at the same time, went back in time thirty/twenty years to stop him, while risking to cause a time-paradox and a really confusing plot line. Either way, he sound's pretty cool, so he's on the list as the first requested villain. But, as I'm told, this paragraph is mostly completely wrong. So, I'm just gonna say that if this guy can make cutscenes as awesome as the time Layton fought Anton, he's good in my book! Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde: These four Pac-Ghost's are probably the oldest and most remembered villain in video games. They don't have a super evil plan, huge powers and a vast army of minions, they just float around a maze and try and stop Pac-Man from eating all the dot's in the maze and beat him three times. The only way to beat them is for Pac-Man to eat a power-pill and then swallow one of them. Not much to say other than that, except this guys were in many nightmares during the 80's. BWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! The Rabbids: The Rabbid's are just... insane. They first appear kidnapping Rayman and make him go through the craziest mini-games and then having him fight them with plungers... They also made several appearance in several other games. They get stuck in a TV once and Rayman changes the channel all the time and makes them compete in crazy mini-games. They also had there own game, in which there supposed to grab random stuff and make a giant pile to reach a moon while the police chases them. They are famous for there catchphrase, "BBBBBBBBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!". Sephiroth: I personally don't really think much of Sephiroth. Sure, he's a super strong SOLDIER, a super hard boss with tons of HP in the Kingdom Hearts games, he has longer hair and sword then anyone else in video game, he can turn into a giant deformed looking angel and an experience on the mental plane with Cloud made it sure that he could only be killed by Cloud Strife (or at least that's what I think), but he could be killed after being hit once in the fight with Cloud on the mental plane in the final fight of Final Fantasy 7 and his fan-base is a little to big. But he still is pretty strong. His signature attack, Super Nova, could destroy most of the Solar System and bring you down to one damage (it's actually a one-hit kill in Kingdom Hearts) and his other signature attack is Holy Water, which brings the entire party to one damage (as said before, kills you in one-hit in Kingdom Hearts). Psycho Mantis: Psycho is right. He mind-controls Meryl, makes Snake knock her out, has your controller vibrate so much it moves, reads your memory cards, comments on how much you save, tells you some games that you play, makes a bunch of pictures laugh and makes it look like your on fire. Then he fight's you. In the fight, he makes the screen go black a couple of times, will dodge everything you throw at him unless you switch controller ports, makes things around the room fly around at Snake, disappears from time to time, controls Meryl again and then has items fly at you faster. When you beat him, his mask comes off, revealing hideously scarred face and talks about how what's the point of living, when all people do is cause other people pain. He tells Snake where to go next and dies. He also appears in Metal Gear Solid 4, controlling some evil robot dudes with his telekinesis, but he dies when he learns that the PS3 doesn't have a memory card or a vibrate setting. Lou the Devil: This guy has you sign a contract that gives him your soul. I don't know much else, but I know you have to get perfect to become close to beating him. HE DOESN'T MISS A SINGLE DANG NOTE!!! Don't believe me? Well look at this. Lou is number 15, and his finisher should say everything I can't. Dr. Wily: This is Dr. Wily. He's the villain of Mega Man. No, not Mega Man X, but the original Mega Man. This guy has been trying to take over the world many times with his robots, but Mega Man and friends always stop him. He has an assortment of strong mech's he uses to stop his ex-partner's own creations. Mega Man eventually beat this guy, but then Sigma came to take his place. Either way, Dr. Willy will always have a place in our hearts... Sho Minamimoto: This guy is a boss dude from The World Ends With You. Read about him once. Course, I was completely confused about the physics of the game he's from, so I can't say much about him. What I do know is that he's this enemy guy who you have to fight while he's spamming quotes that have to do with math or science. Please excuse my dear Aunt Sally, but it's been a while since I last researched him. But I have just researched him again and I understand the game now. So, Sho is a Reaper, a guy who you have to fight in a game so you can either become a Reaper or come back to life again. Before the game, Mr. Minamimoto tried to shoot the Composer, Joshua, so Sho himself could become the god-like Composer. He failed, however. He's the Reaper for Week 2. He also appears in a Taboo Noise form during Week 3. Darn, my researching speed is so zetta slow. Reala: One of my personal favorites, Reala is a boss character from the NiGHTS series. He first appears as Chris's third boss in NiGHTS Into Dreams and has one of the few lines in the game, "There is no NiGHTS". You have to defeat him by paralooping (in other words, flying around him) three times. He has all of NiGHTS abilities, because they're both Level 1 Nightmarens, the most powerful nightmare creatures in Wizeman the Wize's army. He has more of a role in the second game, NiGHTS Journey of Dreams. In that, he appears reporting the Wizeman about how the other Nightmarens have failed and who to send next. In Will's story, he appears in the first Nightopia stage and has his soldiers put NiGHTs in a cage, but has to fly off before sending him to Wizeman. Then he appears in Will's second stage and holds him hostage, traps NiGHTS again and sends Will into Helens dream. Reala then fights NiGHTS one on one and Will over-hears that NiGHTS a evil Nightmare creature. Reala appears to be beaten, but he traps NiGHTS again, but is to injured and has to fly off and let Cerberus get the job done. In Helens story, he appears after the tutorial and grabs NiGHTS and traps him in Helens Nightopia. I forget what he does in Helen's second world, but I'm pretty sure Reala traps NiGHTS again. In Helen's Memory Forest, he reveals to Helen that NiGHTS is Wizeman's creation and works for him and Helen is heart-broken and is sent to Will's dream by Reala. According to Owl, Reala and NiGHTS fought and NiGHTS lost and was captured (probably because of another cheap-shot thing). If you get A in all missions and play the final level, Bellbridge, Reala will appear when NiGHTS is freed and grabs Helen and Will and calls NiGHTS a puppet. The two duel, but in the end, Reala is bested. In other words, I'm a HUGE fanboy. Mashtooth: Mashtooth is the final boss and main villain of the Legendary Starfy. He stole energy from the people of Starfy's land and became the most powerful being in the universe. Starfy had to go get the energy back to save the world. During the final boss fight, you'll be turned into a Monstar, but you have to let yourself get beaten. Once you get beaten out of your Monstar form, you can begin the true fight with Mashtooth. While Starfy is headbutting and spinning at him rapidly, he'll shoot lighting everywhere, try to suck you and some rocks into his nose and he'll also run at you (this attack is very uneffective). After beating him, he'll turn into his giant, flying and computer generated final form, Mega Mashtooth. To take out one bar on his health meter, you have to hit him three times. He starts out just making lighting fall from the sky, which you should avoid. After doing some damage, Mega Mashtooth will fly into the screen and to far away for Starfy to hit. He'll then rapidly fire fireballs/rocks at Starfy, but you can use this against him by reversing them at him. After taking out more of his health, he'll continue to fire rocks/fireballs at you, but he'll also have lighting fall from the sky again! After taking out all his health, he'll fire a giant rock at Starfy and you have to mash the Y button to reverse it at him, but he'll fire a giant red laser out of his mouth to reverse the rock back at you and you have to mash the Y button even harder to throw the rock at Mega Mashtooth and finish him off. Persephone: First RP villain to be in the contest! Okay, so, here's go! Persephone has a pretty dimented childhood. Don't really know much about it, since I kinda skimmed what Holli wrote about it. *slapped* But on to more recent events! Persephone is now hunting Princess Jaylin "J". She's enlisted the help of both Carmichael and Joey, but she's ditched them both. She stole this magical crystal ball that tells her where Jaylin is/ She almost killed/captured the princess in Dystan, but she failed. Persephone then captured Jirachi and fled from a fight with Mina. Persephone is blood-thirsty and is planned to be the main villain of Warrior: The Next Chapter, as the leader of the Frozen Fire and the remains of the Inferno Police. Kazuya Mishima: Originally a hero. He's the son of this major boxing champion guy who owns this tournament. His father hated him and threw him off a cliff when he was young. Kazuya then made a deal with the devil to survive. In later years, Kazuya used the power of the devil to become an undefeated fighter (unless you count a draw with some guy named Paul) and entered his father's tournament to get revenge. He beat his father and became the champion and head of the tournament. However, he was corrupted by the devil and became even worse then his father. He hired assassins to kill his enemies, he stole endangered species and had there DNA tested and did many other evil things I forgot. However, his father managed to defeat him and throw him into a volcano, but the devil inside him escaped from Kazuya's body before it was destroyed. Barbaros: Barbaros... has a head. Well, at the beginning of the game, that's all he has. He tricks Zack, who wants to become the best pirate every and his monkey robot Wiki (Monkey Robot Wiki? That's an idea...) into going around to different lands to help find his body parts and restore his body and in return Zack will be given Barbaos's ship. However, Barbaros was lying and was never going to give his ship up and was just using Zack and Wiki to restore his body. He then sets off to take over Treasure Island and steal it's legendary treasure. With the help of Captain Rose, her goons and Mr. Style (I forget his name), who have been chasing Wiki and Zachary throughout the adventure, the duo make it to Treasure Island and steal Barbaros' ship. However, Barbaros then jumps into a giant alligator themed robot and starts firing missiles, lasers and even giant robotic alligator heads at you! You have to use the various weapons Style and Rose activate while the fight goes on. Zack defeats the lying pirate, but at the loss of Wiki. And they never got to use the Shout Box... Soul Edge: Soul Edge is an evil sword. It became very corrupted after seeing so much blood-shed and began possessing the people who used it and gave them power. Soul Calibur was made to counter Edge's evil with Calibur's light. Soul Edge has possessed many people throughout the games. It is presently possessing Nightmare. On a side-note, you can also use this cursed blade as a weapon in battle. Calibur's opposite might increase your power a lot, but Soul Edge drains your health when you use it, expressing it's evil nature by tricking you into accepting new strength, when Soul's just draining your life away until your nothing. Black Shadow: Black Shadow is a wanted criminal and a huge cheater. He's always entering the F-Zero races and trying to kill Captain Falcon while attempting to win the race. He normally is very vicious, bumping into you rapidly. Falcon has defeated many of the Black Shadow's henchmen, so he's out for blood most of the time. But he's most famous for jumping at Captain Falcon while threatening him in Japanese and then gets killed by the Falcon Punch. Epic. Xemnas: The Nobody who has the power of nothing and is the master of Nothingness and believes nothing is eternal. Yes. Xemnas founded and lead Organization XIII and was the one who found Roxas and brought him back to the Organization. He also came up with the plan to use Roxas and a clone of Sora, Xion, to release hearts from Heartless and to later combine to make a complete Sora to help them complete Kingdom Hearts to make them complete again.. Saix is his second-in-command. He is the first Organization member to appear, as he was a secret boss in Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix. Xemnas has two lightsaber like weapons called Etheral Blades, he can makes these energy wall things, he can fly, he can fire these red laser bolts and he can drain your energy with evil magic stuff. Also, with the power of Kingdom Hearts, he can make himself a giant suit of armor and use the weapon of every member of the Organization against you. Then, he'll turn into a giant Dragon Nobody and Sora has to use his space ship to beat him. But the best thing about Xemnas is the final fight with him. In this fight, Sora and Riku team up to fight him and he starts out throwing Sora into the air and engaging him and Riku into a giant aerial Over-Sized Key VS Lightsaber Rip-off fight. Then he clones himself and starts zooming around the room slashing at you and firing large beams of darkness and teleporting. After this phase is done, he and his clone will fly around leaving red laser bolts shooting at you everywhere. After taking out a lot of his health, Xemnas uses this attack to grab Sora with a dark cage and start draining his heath. You then play as Riku and you have to attack Xemnas and free Sora before Sora's health is completely drained while Xemnas's clone is chasing after him. After doing that and depleting his health to near 0, Xemnas will surround Sora and Riku with a huge, gigantic sphere of hundreds of yellow lasers and fires them all at them. In a giant montage, Sora and Riku will start jumping around spinning there Keyblades and blocking most of the lasers while you're hands lose all feeling because your mashing the X and triangle button to much. After that, Xemnas tries to finish Sora off with several deadly hits from his Etheral Blades, but Riku takes the hits and gets heavily injured, but then Sora will jump up, grab Riku's Keyblade and own Xemnas. Then, the two Keyblade masters shoot a laser of light from Sora's Keyblade and destroy Xemnas. Also, Xemnas is the Nobody of Xenhort, the main villain of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and Xenhort's Heartless is Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, who's the main villain of Kingdom Hearts. More later, but now the more important part I didn't want on the MyHome or the blog creation thing. Well, I'm leaving the wiki. Everyone: YAY!! ... Temporarily. Everyone: WAH!!!! You see, I don't want MySims SkyHeroes to be spoiled for me, so I'm taking leave from the wiki so I don't accidently stumble upon spoilers. It might sound ridiculous, but the very same thing happened to me one year ago. It completely spoiled the Boudreaux Mansion for me. But, yeah. I'll come on the wiki from time to time to update the Warrior RP or go on the Warrior RP Wiki or something, but that's pretty much it. So, CAN'T LET YOU BREW THAT, STARBUCKS!!!! Category:Blog posts